1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure of a solar cell module to install the solar cell module on a roof or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic power generation by installing a plurality of solar cell modules obtained by enclosing an outer circumference of plate-shaped solar panels with frames has been known.
As an installation structure of a solar cell module, for example, a fastening part to fasten to a sheathing roof board and a fitting recess are formed in a ridge-side frame to hold a ridge side of a solar panel, a fitting convex to fit into the fitting recess of the ridge-side frame is formed in an eaves-side frame to hold an eaves side of the solar panel and, while the fastening part of the ridge-side frame in solar cell modules placed facing each other on the eaves side is fixed to the sheathing roof board, solar cell modules on the eaves and ridge sides are each fixed to the sheathing roof board by fitting the fitting convex in the eaves-side frame of the solar cell module to be arranged on the ridge side into the fitting recess in the ridge-side frame (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-297509).
However, a plurality of solar cell modules to be installed on a roof is successively fixed to the sheathing roof board from the eaves side of the roof toward the ridge side according to a conventional installation structure of solar cell modules and thus, while installation work of solar cell modules is simplified, when solar cell modules are removed due to damage or maintenance of the installed solar cell modules, it is impossible to remove only target solar cell modules and thus, it becomes necessary to remove solar cell modules on the ridge side, posing problems of time and effort expended for maintenance or the like and an increase in cost.
Thus, in view of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an installation structure of a solar cell module that enables easy installation of the solar cell module and also easy removal of the solar cell module.